marvel_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Stark Industries
Stark Industries, also known as Stark International, Stark Innovations, Stark/Fujikawa, Stark Enterprises and Stark Resilient. It is owned and run by a businessman named Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. History Stark Industries Stark Industries was founded by Tony's father, Howard Stark. According to Forbes 25 largest fictional companies it had an estimated sales of $20.3 billion, ranking it at number 16. It is a multinational conglomerate with facilities in over thirty different countries on all seven continents. The President and CEO of Stark Industries is billionaire industrialist Anthony "Tony" Stark.The company's origins date back to the mid-19th century when Isaac Stark, Sr. began developing new electrical and engineering technology that helped to redefine innovative security measures for the industrial age. With growing prosperity, Stark Industries (then known as Stark Enterprises) was quickly propelled into the modern era as a major global industrial superpower. The company is a technology company that develops and manufactures advanced weapon and defense technologies. The company manufactures the Armour worn by Iron Man and War Machine. It builds the helicarriers used by S.H.I.E.L.D, and it produces the Quinjets used by the Avengers. One of Tony Stark's major coups was securing a contract with the military watchdog organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Nearly all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ordnance and equipment is based on Stark technology including their primary base of operations the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Staff * Tony Stark - Chairman of Stark Industries * Obadiah Stane - Executive Officer * Happy Hogan - Chauffeur to CEO * Pepper Potts - CEO * Dr. Gray Armond - Head Designer * Harmon Furmintz - Member of Stark Industries' biochemical division * Jacob Fury (Scorpio) - Former research scientist * Sally McIntyre * Eddie March - Former part of the Iron Legion * Kevin O’Bryan * Ralph Roberts * Anton Vanko (Crimson Dynamo) — Former Head Scientist and Chief Developer * Arwyn Zurrow - Head of the Miami facilities Stark International Originally it is known as Stark Industries, the name was changed when the company reached to new heights year after year. Tony handed over the CEO position to Pepper Potts. Eventually, the company was taken over by Obadiah Stane after a hostile takeover and he renamed it Stane International. Staff * Tony Stark - Original Head * Pepper Potts - CEO, COO * James Rupert Rhodes - Pilot, later Acting CEO * Bambi Arbogast - An executive assistant * Yvette Avril - Worked for the French branch of Stark International * Bethany Cabe - Head of Security * Dianne Carruthers * Morley Erwin - Owned Circuits Maximus as well as working Stark International. * Abe Klein - Director of Engineering * Scott Lang (Ant-Man) * Kristine "Krissy" Longfellow - Secretary * Harold Marks (Techno-Killer) - A research technician * Vincent "Vic" Martinelli - A security guard * Artemus "Artie" Pithins - Director of Public Relations * Erica Sondheim - Medical Director * Carl Walker * Cherry Wood - A scientist Stane International After taking everything from Stark, Obadiah Stane forcely took control of Stark International from James Rhodes and renamed the company after himself. Stane renewed the munitions manufacturing. However, after Stane was killed, the company was run by a mysterious cartel which was eventually bought out and reabsorbed by Stark Enterprises. Staff * Obadiah Stane - CEO of Stane International * Joel Arons * Joseph "Joe" Faulkner - General Manager * Dr. Edward "Edwin" Earl Hawkins - Designed the Mass Acquisition Unit * Karaguchi Inoyawa * Joseph "Joe" Kilman * Vic Martinelli * Michael Craig Stockton (Dr. Nemesis) Stark Enterprises After regaining his personal fortune following Obadiah Stane's death, Tony established a new company, Stark Enterprises, in Los Angeles. Staff * Tony Stark - CEO and Founder * James Rhodes - Former CEO, former pilot * Rothvichet Poch - Former lawyer, vice-president and CEO. * Bambi Arbogast * Veronica Benning/Victoria Michelle - Tony Stark's physiotherapist * Bethany Cabe - Security Chief and former bodyguard of Tony Stark * Diane Carruthers * Lee Clayton * Ed Deal - Worked on the VLS-2980 Project * Phillip Grant - Computer hacker. * Chester "Chet" Harrigan - Former chauffeur to Tony Stark. * Bert Hindel - Former lawyer of Stark Enterprises * Happy Hogan - Chauffeur to CEO * Heuristically Operative-Matrix-Emulation Rostrum (H.O.M.E.R.) - Nearly intelligent computer of Tony Stark. * Sarah Jennings - Accounts & Marketing * Kylie Normandy * Dr. Cal Oakley - Former employee of Cordco * Marcia Jessica "Marcy" Pearson - Former Director of Public Relations and later Vice-President * Garrison Quint - Chief of security * James Simpson - Security guard * Dr. Erica Fredrika Sondheim - Medical Director and former surgeon * Wayne Unnier * Nick Walcek * Atha Williams - Secretary * Roderick Withers - Director of Public Relations * Abraham Paul "Abe" Zimmer - Researcher, co-designer of HOMER Stark/Fujikawa Created by a merger of Stark Enterprises and Fujikawa Industries following apparent death of Iron Man/Anthony Stark. Staff * Kenjiro Fujikawa - CEO/Founder * Yu Kurin * Tobi Kanigawa * Rumiko Fujikawa - A skilled businesswoman * Morgan Stark - General Manager of Stark-Fujikawa Stark Solutions The fifth company owned by Tony Stark and was founded after his return from another dimension. It was shut down by Tony after he was defamed by Tiberius Stone who was subliminally influencing him. Staff * Tony Stark - CEO * Happy Hogan - Tony Stark's Chauffeur; Personal Assistant; Trainer * Pepper Potts - CEO, COO * Svengoto Eriksson Stark Industries/International The sixth company owned by Tony Stark and was set up after the closure of Stark Solutions. Staff * Tony Stark - CEO * Joseph Jeremy "Joe" Arnold - One of the Security Department heads * David Beaumont - One of the Security Department heads * Arturos Benning - One of the Security Department heads * Friday - Secretary, An AI * Happy Hogan - Tony Stark's bodyguard. * Michael "Mike" Jochum - One of the Security Department heads * Kurt Kennison - One of the Security Department heads * Takeshis Kobayashi - Head of Research & Development * Archie Merchant[ - One of the Security Department heads * Pepper Potts - CEO, COO * Katherine Rennie - Tony Stark's personal secretary * James Rupert Rhodes (War Machine) - Pilot, later Acting CEO * Jack Rutledge - Development of a Gamma Radiation Neutralizing Armor * Ryan Zimm - One of the Security Department heads * Gallileo "Leo" Braithwaite * Jan Kolins * Svengoto Eriksson - Following closure of Stark Solution * Martha Johns * Geoff Douglat * Tessa Springfield * Anna Wei * Michael Cline - Supporter * Horsars Marvel - Supporter Dark Reign and Downfall After the attacks perpetuated by Ezekiel Stane, Stark was forced to use an EMP which incapacitated Stane's tech and Stark's own. The company suffered heavy losses,including the research, development, design, and manufacturing hubs. In the wake of Norman Osborn's "Dark Reign," Tony made Pepper Potts the CEO and COO of the company. She sold off everything she could, so Stark Industries existed "as a corporate entity on paper only." When Tony Stark returned into the action, he founded a new company: Stark Resilient.19 He later passed the reins of the organization to Pepper Potts when he was being targeted by the Mandarin for the sake of the safety of the company's staff.[ After returning from space, Stark re-founded Stark Industries, and managed his own affairs through it, such as the construction of Troy. Subsidiaries * Project: Caribbean - Stark Industries made an effort to start a plant in Haiti, however it was destroyed by Night Phantom. * Accutech - Research and Development company, California, that was bought out as a subsidiary. The company produced and designed a Beta Particle Generator which was sabotaged by the Ghost. Known staff members include Gilbert O’Connor and Abe Zimmer. * Barstow Electronics - Subsidiary of Stark Enterprises in California. It employed Carl Walker after Force's faked death. * Cordco - Bought out by Stark Enterprises to force Dr. Cal Oakley to implant a biochip in Tony Stark’s spine after he was shot by Kathy Dare. Known staff members include Addison Drexel, Edwin Cord, Dr. Cal Oakley, and Basil Sandhurst. * Stane International - It was reacquired by Stark from Justin Hammer, who owned SI following Obidiah Stane's death. The company reproduced Stark's original Guardsman armor for use at the Vault. Much of Stane's operations involved disreputable business practices, leading Stark to initiate a major clean-up effort after reacquiring the company. * Hot Cup Coffee - Created by Stark using the pseudonym "The Boss". * Fujikawa Industries - The previous version of this company helped form Stark-Fujikawa. A Japanese firm which took over Stark Enterprises following seeming death of Tony Stark. Known employees include Tso Fwon, Yu Kurin, Tobi Kanigawa and Wilson Fisk. * Oracle Incorporated - Formed by Namor, the company was sold to Stark-Fujikawa. Formerly served as the headquarters of Heroes for Hire. After Tony's "death", Bambi Arbogast seconded here. Known employees include Caleb Alexander (who was killed), Carrie Alexander, Allison Grain, Jim Hammond (Human Torch), Robert Losey, Kent Maitland, Phoebe Marrs, Leon McKenzie, Namor McKenzie (former CEO), Rihanna O'Connor, Dr. Anita Savvy, Dr. Richard Savvy, Bambi Arbogast, Josef Went and James "Jimbob" Roberts. * Parallel Conglomerate - Subsidiary of Oracle Inc. (which would make it a subsidiary of Stark-Fujikawa). Known employees are Captain Holten Gamble (who was killed on board an oil tanker owned by Parallel Conglomerate) and Oliver Russell. * Rand-Meachum - A company formed by Harold Meachum and Wendell Rand. It became a subsidiary of Stark-Fujikawa. Known employees include Daniel Rand (Iron Fist), Wendell Rand-K'ai, Leon McKenzie, Harold Meachum, Ward Meachum, Joy Meachum, Jason Quartermaster, Peregrin Took, Martina Tereshkova and Dr. Ilya Faro = = =